Do I Know You
by wezyjugz
Summary: Stella meets a strange man in a bar who seems to know a little too much about her. StellaMac pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do I know you?

Author: Wezyjugz

Rating: T

Pairing: Mac/Stella

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I'm just borrowing so I can have some fun.

Summary: Stella confronts a mysterious man who knows a little too much about her which unnerves the usually strong and level headed woman.

Chapter One

Stella Bonasera sat in the bar across the street from the precinct waiting for Mac to join her. 'Late as usual' she thought. He was probably finishing the paperwork on their last case which he said would wait until tomorrow, but that's Mac, he just hates loose ends.

She didn't feel comfortable sat there in this bar at the moment, she couldn't explain it, she just felt odd. It's not that she wasn't uncomfortable sitting alone in the bar waiting for Mac, she was used to having to wait for him, but today something was wrong and she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was just her intuition.

They had first come here after the case at the dockyard where Stella had saved Mac's life and his way of gratitude was to buy her a couple of beers. Now it had become a regular event, usually at the weekends as a way to unwind. Mac was loosening up more and more and it was a real pleasure to be in his company, just like the old days before he lost Claire.

The change in him was gradual but she had noticed it all the same. He was smiling more and getting out of the office more (with the exception of tonight) and just recently after she had been prying he had taken his wedding ring off declaring he was ready to move on.

She new that he had been on a date with Rose, the lady from the coffee shop shooting but he didn't really mention her again after that so she presumed that it must have just been that one night. It was good that he was just getting out and living again. He was finally moving on.

She glanced down at her watch again, 'thirty minutes late Mac, that's even late for you.' Right that's it she was going to call him

"Taylor" he answered gruffly after a couple of rings.

"Mac where the hell are you, you're now over thirty minutes late and I'm getting a little antsy waiting here for you all by myself"

"Shit, Stella, I'll be right over. I'm sorry I just got carried away, you know how it is."

"Well I'll wait outside for you then, is that alright"

"Yeah ten minutes Stell. Bye" He hung up chuckling. He couldn't help it he just loved it when she tried to be mad at him. He looked at the clock and realised she had a point though and started to clear things away.

Stella drained the rest of her bear and grabbed her purse ready to go and wait outside for Mac.

"You off then Stella" the bartender enquired "I hope he hasn't stood you up"

"No, he's just running late but I need some fresh air, see you in a few minutes Joe."

As Stella walked out the door she didn't notice the piercing blue eyes filled with hate following her out the door.

Stella wasn't outside long thankfully when she spotted a grinning Mac Taylor crossing the street to where she stood. She instantly relaxed.

"Ok so what are looking so giddy about then Mac Taylor?"

"This is not giddy Stell I am just nervous because I have pissed you off and now you look like you are going to rip me apart piece by piece. And anyway you look cute with that mock annoyed look you reserve just for me," he replied jokingly.

"This is not mock," she tried to continue but he just kept making funny faces at her and they both collapsed into a fit of giggles until she realised what else he had said, "what do you mean cute?"

"Well you do. If you don't like it you'll have to stop getting mad at me," he countered.

"You'll have to stop doing things that get me mad then won't you"

"Why would I want to stop doing that, I wouldn't get that cute look then would I?"

He replied teasingly. Her lips curled up but he could tell she was trying desperately not to laugh. "Ok Stella I realise now that making you mad all the time is quite a selfish way to make you look cute. I prefer it when you are trying not to laugh at me, now that look is even cuter."

She slapped him lightly on the arm, "Mac, you're forgiven now get in there and buy us both a beer." She had turned a deep shade of red and could not believe that Mac Taylor had made her blush. He opened the door for her and they both approached the bar still giggling a little.

"Two bears please Joe," asked Mac.

"I thought you had stood her up earlier you know. I'm glad you seem to have made up though. Here you go Mac" he said handing over the beers.

"I got held up doing some paperwork and time just got away from me. I don't think I'll get away with again though," he said as he turned to smile at Stella. "Where do you want to sit then?"

She scanned the room feeling uneasy again when she locked onto the coldest bluest eyes she had ever seen which sent a shiver down her spine. The man looked like he needed a bath and change of clothes and then he smiled at her leeringly. His teeth, the few he had left, she could tell from this distance hadn't been cleaned for a long time as they were all yellow and brown.

Macs hand on the small of her back made her flinch but also broke her eye contact with the strange looking man.

"Hey are you alright," he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah,"she replied unconvincingly, "yeah I'm fine let's sit over there by the window" she continued a little too brightly. Stella wasn't one to get unnerved but there was something odd about the guy. She decided she wasn't going to let it ruin the evening for her and Mac who just happened to be in an exceptionally good mood.

When they had taken there seats Mac asked, "So what was that all about. It's not like you to get all spooked out, it wasn't somebody you know was it?"

"I don't think I know him. I felt really unnerved earlier waiting for you as if somebody was just staring at the back of my head. That's why I got so antsy and called you. I can't explain it Mac, it's probably nothing but my gut instinct is telling me that something is wrong, something about that guy is wrong," and she shuddered again.

He reached out and placed his own hand on hers and squeezed, "I can't have him arrested just because of your instincts you know but if you like I will go over there and ask him to staring at you, politely of course."

She turned around and sure enough he was still staring at her, 'right that's enough' she thought to herself and marched right up to him. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Well I don't know, do you? I know you though; Stella Bonasera and I also know your ever protective partner over there; Mac Taylor. He can't watch you all the time though can he." He smiled again showing those rotting teeth and this time she got a whiff of his putrid breath making her draw back slightly.

"You need to watch your mouth. I'll have you arrested if you don't leave this place right now, we're not the only police officers in here you know."

"Oh I'm aware of that, see you around Stella," and he got up ready to leave.

"Do you know how many times I have been threatened, it goes with the job. You don't scare me I've heard it all before," she said

He had reached the door when he turned and replied sneeringly, "yeah, but I bet all the others didn't know you the way I do," and with that he simply opened the door and casually walked down the street glancing back over his shoulder at a stunned Stella Bonasera.

Mac had been watching the whole thing from where he sat looking a little concerned but he new better than to get involved. He hadn't heard what had been said but he new something was wrong with Stella. He knew her better than anybody and he could tell that she was very uneasy around this character. The normally confident strong willed woman he admired so much was nearly backing away from this mysterious man in fear. He had wanted to stride on over there but then the man got up and walked toward the door so he relaxed a little. It was the look on Stella's face in response to the mans parting words that finally got Mac on his feet and now he came to stand beside her.

"Hey Stell, are you ok?" He asked worriedly, "come on let's sit back down" and he guided her back to her seat. He wasn't sure but he thought he had felt her trembling a little. "What did he say to get you all upset like this Stell?"

"He knows who I am Mac; he even knew your name. He says he knows all about me" she answered shakily.

"It's just some weirdo who is trying to spook you out. Come on Stell don't let it get to you." When she didn't reply he asked, "Do you want to go home? I'll come home with you just to check things out if you like"

"Yeah sure, I'd like that thanks. Let's finish our beers though", she replied. "I don't want that jerk ruining our night out though. We were supposed to meet up to unwind to get away from work not creating more. We might as well carry it on at my place I have a few beers in the fridge. How does that sound?"

"That sounds a very tempting offer that I just can't refuse" he answered

"Well actually it's an offer that you're not allowed to refuse Mac Taylor."

"Oh and did I ever tell you that when you're being all bossy and forceful you also look cute"

"Cute! There it is again Mac that word! I don't look cute!" She exclaimed. 'Cute' what sort of a word was that anyway, it is just too soft and coming from Mac it just didn't sound right. He was in a funny mood tonight though, really upbeat and happy and yes he certainly was giddy. That was why she couldn't let this strange dirty looking man who claims to know so much about her ruin her evening.

"Well, if you don't like cute, how about sexy?" The look of astonishment on her face made him crease up and they both burst into laughter again.

"What's gotten into you tonight, Mac? No, it's not just tonight though is it; you've been like this awhile now." She continued to giggle, "But come on Mac, 'sexy', 'cute', where does that come from?" She asked a little more seriously.

"Stella, it's called getting my life back in order and having a good time and simply being honest about the way you look, to me," and he looked away from her nervously.

"Hey come on Mac; let's finish this back at my place." She replied smirking "let's go get a cab."

As Mac was climbing into the cab Stella exclaimed "Mm nice ass Mac, very cute."

Mac just laughed and pulled her in after him and they hugged each other both giggling like children.

As the cab pulled away a pair of cold intense blue eyes watched them leave with spittle forming at the corner of his mouth.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are so great.

Chapter 2

"So Mac, first things first, would you like a beer or maybe something stronger?"

"A beer would be great Stell, thanks," he wandered into her living room to look at her sizable collection of DVDs, "I see you've added a few more since I was here last."

"Oh yeah, well that was some time ago now, you know."

"I know" he agreed guiltily, "but I'm making up for that tonight. Can I choose what we watch?"

"Only if you let me choose which takeaway we have."

"Pizza it is then," he noticed her raised eyebrows and look of disbelief, "well, perhaps you shouldn't be so predictable then, Bonasera."

"Predictable eh" and not for the first time she slapped him, a little harder this time, across his chest, "you're going to regret that later, Taylor!"

"I look forward to it." She had never seen him looking this relaxed before, laughing and joking and totally at ease with himself and her. It was a real pleasure to be in his company tonight, she hadn't had this much fun for a long time.

"Stella, do you agree that whatever I put on, you will sit and watch it with me without any objections at all?"

"Mac, what have you got in mind?" She asked distrustfully.

"Agree or it's Chinese takeaway!"

"Mac!" She scowled at him and when he just grinned at her she gave in, "ok, I will sit and watch it, but I can't guarantee the 'no objections' part."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he pulled the DVD of his choice from the shelf and handed it to Stella, "now remember Stell, a deal's a deal."

"I swear to god you only bought me that so you could watch it whenever you came around here."

"Are you telling me that you have never watched Spiderman 2 even though I bought you that for your birthday, about six months ago? Stella you disappoint me, Spiderman was good, but Spiderman 2 is so much better." She couldn't help a little giggle escape as he momentarily returned to his boyhood. "What is so funny?"

"Spiderman is for kids Mac. I just can't help but laugh when the images conjured up are of you as a small boy running around in a Spiderman dress up suit spinning webs at everyone."

He tried but failed to look hurt at her, but her laughter was just so infectious and instead he just stood there smiling at her.

"Oh poor Mac, stop sulking and put the film on" and burst into laughter again.

Stella ordered the pizza, much to her delight. The film wasn't that bad actually but she wouldn't him know that.

The film was about halfway through when the doorbell rang. Stella nearly jumped off the sofa fright, 'what if it's him' she thought. She had been enjoying herself so much that she almost forgot about the crazy man from earlier.

Mac had sensed her apprehension and offered to get the door, "It'll be the pizza, that's all" he said as he reassuringly rubbed her arm and then went to get the door.

It was just the pizza and Mac paid the young man that had brought it and returned to the sofa to sit beside Stella. She looked up at him smiling to reassure him she was alright but he wasn't convinced.

When the film finished he leaned over and nudged her playfully, "you enjoyed that didn't you? Go on admit it; I saw you hooked a few times."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"Admit it or I'm going to tickle you," Mac said smirking at her.

"Well go ahead then because I'm not ticklish" she was really, in a couple of places, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him know where.

"We'll see about that then shall we" and turned to face her with a real mischievous glint in his eye. "Where shall we start? I know the feet!"

He went to grab one when she started shrieking wildly, "no! Mac, please no!" Shit he had chosen one of those places. She wriggled as best she could, but he simply was stronger than she was and quickly gained an upper hand. Once he had one of her feet at his mercy she was senseless with laughter.

"Not ticklish? Well I think you have just answered that one." He paused his attack of her feet temporally to ask her, "Did you enjoy the film Stella? Truthful answers only please. Oh too late" and resumed his attack on her feet.

"Yes Mac! Yes! Yes!" she shouted breathlessly.

When she caught her breath she managed to wriggle herself free and then pounced on top of him pushing him backwards tickling him all over, "its war now Taylor!"

The only trouble was it didn't go exactly according to plan and Mac started to fight back, tickling her just above her pelvis, this was a ticklish spot she didn't know she had.

They both writhed about, each one trying to get the upper hand. "Mac do you know something?" She managed to squeak out between giggles.

"No, what?" He also barely managed to get out due to the giggles.

"You look damn sexy when you laugh like that" and laughed herself as she couldn't believe she had said it out loud.

"You look damn sexy yourself as I've already told you tonight, or did you not believe me?" There was silence for a long time except for the laboured sound of their breathing, neither seemed aware that the tickling had ceased and they were just looking into each eyes.

It was Mac who broke the silent musings first as he reached up to kiss Stella lightly surprising her at first before she responded. It was a beautiful moment that didn't last as long as she was hoping for but it was very sweet.

"Wow, Mac, I don't know what to say."

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Mac you didn't upset me, you just surprised me that's all." They both sat up straight on the sofa a little awkwardly. "So, how long Mac?" He just looked back at her blankly. "Mac, you're different, you've changed, for the good I might add. You've been giddy and flirting openly with me all night and now you kiss me," she noticed his worried expression and so added, "I'm not complaining you know, but I just want to know we could go from friends out for a few drinks, to this."

"Stell, do you remember that night that I went out with Rose?" She nodded. "Well after I had seen you earlier that night looking stunning and beautiful I simply couldn't get you off my mind. I think Rose realised that my heart wasn't in it and we both ended up coming home early. Since that night in my office it has been like a light bulb being switched on and I now I see you in a completely new light. I find myself looking more and more forward to seeing you and I was practically excited about tonight. You have been there every step of the way whether it's been ups, or downs, you have always been there for me, and I just regret the fact that's it's taken me this long to see what has been under my nose for a long time."

"I have always been there for you Mac because I was hoping that a moment like this would finally happen." She beamed at him and then they leaned in again for another kiss, this time a lot fuller and harder.

There was a contented silence that fell between them as Stella leaned into Mac who put his big strong arms around her and hugged her. She felt safe in his arms.

"So Mac, what happens now?"

He honestly didn't know as he hadn't thought this far ahead. "Well for now let's keep this under wraps; I don't want the gossip mill doing overtime. I can see it now, people whispering in corners, 'Mac and Stella finally got it together, have you heard?' For now Stell I think I should go home and get good nights sleep a change of clothes, get my car and return in the morning to take you for breakfast. How does that sound?"

Stella agreed the last thing they needed was everybody commenting on Mac having the same suit and tie on from the previous day knowing full well how most people new they were out together last night, especially if they arrived together as well. Mac might be getting his life back in order and moving on but they didn't need to rush things.

"Will you be alright on your own with that nut freaking you out earlier," he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Mac; you don't need to worry about me I can handle myself," she hoped she had sounded convincingly enough.

"Well if you're sure. You know you're very beautiful," he said as he ran his hands through her bouncing curls and then leaned in for a final kiss before getting up to retrieve his jacket. "I'll be over for about eight in the morning to take you to breakfast ok hon."

"Yeah, goodnight Mac, see you in the morning."

After he had gone she tidied away the beer bottles and pizza box into the kitchen humming as she went. Tonight had been such a wonderful evening she thought to herself. It hadn't exactly gone the way she had dreamed it would, he was so upbeat all night, really out of character. Well if that is the effect a little black number has on him I'll have to wear it the next time he takes me out, excluding breakfast of course.

A knocking at her door made her smile, 'oh Mac what did you forget' she thought to herself as she opened the door. The smile soon drained from her face when she realised who it was and was replaced by a look of utter dread.

"Hello Stella, I thought he'd never leave." Then he pushed past her to gain entry to her apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here! Who the hell are you!" She managed to shout out before his hand held out a chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth.

"Nighty night Stella, you're coming with me now." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder unceremoniously and carried her out of the apartment complex to his waiting SUV. "You'll find out who I am now bitch."

TBC.


End file.
